


С именем

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Adult Kagura, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon (?), WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Спустя несколько лет после «знакомства» Абуто встречает Кагуру на одной из дальних планет.
Relationships: Abuto/Kagura
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts R-NC-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112351
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	С именем

Кагура встречается с ним на одной из дальних планет, где представительнице женского пола любой другой расы пришлось бы не сладко. Сожрали бы или умыкнули в сексуальное рабство. Ято, разумеется, не трогают: с них взятки гладки, пересчитают рёбра и не заметят.

Она входит в дрянной бар, ловко прогибаясь под висящими нитями деревянных занавесок, окидывает помещение цепким взглядом и, заметив Абуто, направляется прямиком к его столику. Он сидит один, прихлебывая отвратное местное пойло, что только даром обжигает глотку, а должного алкогольного дурмана сознанию не придаёт.

А, может, всё же да?

На этой мысли Абуто ловит себя, наблюдая, как Кагура лавирует между мелкими столиками, плавно покачивая бёдрами и с ледяным спокойствием принимая каждый сальный взгляд полупьяных аманто. С их последней встречи она вытянулась еще на пару дюймов, набрала приятной округлости в районе груди и вообще приобрела куда более изящные — _женственные_ — очертания фигуры. Если в двух словах, то повзрослела и похорошела; сложно не любоваться.

Или же местный держатель бара всё-таки не прохвост, и Абуто попросту набрался.

Кагура падает за его столик, коротко кивнув в знак приветствия, и бесцеремонно притягивает к себе чужой стакан. Принюхавшись, она сдвигает плечами и опрокидывает остатки пойла в рот. Пара непослушных капель стекает из уголка губ и прочерчивает влажную дорожку к подбородку. Абуто моргает, слегка сбитый с толку: и картинкой перед глазами, и наглостью рыжей девчонки.

— Гадость, — фыркает Кагура, с громким стуком возвращая стакан на стол.

— Тебе и не предлагали, — наконец-то отмирает Абуто, слегка нахмурившись. — Детям нельзя алкоголь.

— Я уже давно не рёбенок, дубина, — спокойно отвечает Кагура. — Мне скоро двадцать один, и я способна самостоятельно решить, что мне можно, а что нельзя.

Скоро двадцать один. Надо же. Как много воды утекло с их «знакомства». Абуто поспешно давит мелькнувшую было ухмылку: воспоминания о воссоединении Кагуры с её внутренним чудовищем всё еще греют его не совсем здравое сознание. Она была опасной, смертоносной и оттого абсолютно великолепной. Бросив еще один короткий взгляд на её тонкие пальцы, бездумно отбивающие ритм на так и просящей тряпки столешнице, Абуто задумывается, а как бы она выглядела, дай волю своему естеству сейчас.

Впрочем, он не уверен, что хотел бы это увидеть. И уж совершенно точно не желает сражаться с такой Кагурой или же справляться с последствиями её поведения. Силы всё еще при нём, но он вряд ли сможет достаточно долго противостоять молодой и полной жизненной энергии ято.

— Я не думал, что ты когда-нибудь покинешь Землю, — прерывая свои бессмысленные рассуждения, говорит Абуто и плещет себе алкоголя на два пальца.

— Я искала брата, — спокойно отвечает Кагура, откидываясь на спинку стульчика и скучающе разглядывая скудный интерьер бара. — Думала, он, как обычно, таскается за тобой хвостом. Или ты за ним, не знаю, я в ваших отношениях не совсем разбираюсь.

Абуто шумно выдыхает через нос, но даже отголоска злости в ответ на откровенное хамство мелкой дряни не чувствует. Он делает глоток, краем глаза замечая отпечаток красной помады на одном из краев стакана, не совсем довольно жмурится, чувствуя, как жгучая жидкость стекает по стенкам пищевода, а после спокойно сообщает:

— Наши пути с капитаном разошлись чуть больше года назад. Он решил отправиться в свободное плаванье, а кто я такой, чтобы навязывать ему свою компанию? Он взял нескольких ребят из команды в подмогу и отправился куда глаза глядят. Если что, — алкоголь явно даёт о себе знать, потому как Абуто доверительно понижает голос, — о нем никто не плакал.

Кагура издает громкий смешок, ёрзая на неудобном сидении стула:

— Было бы о ком.

Абуто безразлично — по крайней мере, он на это надеется, — двигает плечами и снова обновляет выпивку. Налив в стакан почти до краёв, он встряхивает бутылку, убеждаясь, что там еще достаточно, и пододвигает её к Кагуре.

— Если не брезгуешь, то, может, с горла? За встречу?

Губы Кагуры выгибаются в томной усмешке, а глазах вспыхивают азартные огоньки.

— За встречу, — вторит она, и, обхватив бутылку, аккуратно чокается с Абуто. 

Немного отпив, он медленно отставляет от себя стакан и, не испытывая ни капли стыда, скользит по пьющей Кагуре взглядом. Её тонкие напомаженные губы слишком бесстыдно скользят по темному горлышку бутылки, шея слегка подрагивает при каждом глотке, а когда она отводит руку в сторону, то меж белоснежных зубов игриво мелькает кончик языка. Абуто отвел бы взгляд, честно, только из омута этих голубых глазищ невозможно выбраться: они манят, завораживают, обещают.

Что конкретно? Абуто не имеет ни малейшего представления.

Кагура вздергивает бровь, нахально улыбнувшись, и кивает в сторону его порции.

— Допивать будешь?

— Я думаю, тебе хватит, — бормочет Абуто, но какая-то неведомая сила — точно омут глазищ, не иначе, — заставляет его пододвинуть стакан к ней.

— Камуи учил, что любой заказ нужно осилить до конца, иначе деньги на ветер, — Кагура облизывается и допивает алкоголь одним большим глотком, даже не поморщившись.

Имя Камуи звучит в разговоре между ними впервые, но Абуто был бы рад не слышать его и дальше. Как и не видеть: ни его, ни его туповатую младшую сестру, притащившуюся сюда через треть Галактики и, как ни в чем не бывало, распивающую с ним бутылку амантового саке на мелкой биомусорной планетке.

А ведь её движения так напоминают _его_. 

А ведь её улыбка так напоминает _его_.

А ведь её глаза… Да чего греха таить — их глаза и вовсе, кажется, _идентичны_.

Кагура цокает языком и подается чуть вперед, облокачиваясь грудью о стол. Бугорки сосков, встопорщившие ткань и без того облегающего платья, не ускользают от внимания Абуто.

— Прогуляемся, вице-капитан? — шепчет она, кивая в сторону выхода.

Абуто согласно мычит, бросая на стол горстку здешних монет, и подымается на ноги. Воздух ему сейчас действительно необходим: возможно, всё опьянение как рукой снимет, стоит лишь выйти на улицу.

Только ожиданиям не суждено сбыться.

Они проходят около трёх десятков шагов, прежде чем Кагура ловко сворачивает в проулок и, уцепившись за рукав одеяния Абуто, тащит его за собой. На этой забытой мирозданием планете уже третьи сутки царят сумерки, так что всего несколько футов отделяют их от мутного светлого пятна, что отбрасывает допотопный фонарь.

— Ты ведь спал с ним, правда? — скалится Кагура, отпуская ткань и тут же обхватывая Абуто за запястье. 

Её пальцы на удивление теплые, а их прикосновение посылает лёгкие покалывающие импульсы по телу. Абуто пытается сделать шаг назад, но Кагура лишь покачивает головой, по-прежнему широко улыбаясь. Кажется, будто еще мгновение-два, и вместо здравомыслящей девчонки перед ним будет стоять полусумасшедшая ято. Но проходит секунда, вторая, третья, а не ничего не происходит.

— Я спрашиваю, А-а-абуто, — сладко тянет она его имя, — ты ведь спал с Камуи? Трахал его, наматывая длинную косу на кулак? Вжимался в него что есть мочи и пытался выбить рваными толчками то ли всю врожденную дурь, то ли собственное имя, а?

Её грудь тяжко опускается и подымается, Кагура едва заметно прикусывает нижнюю губу и, похоже, глубоко серьезно настроена получить ответ.

— Что бы я не сказал, это ничего не меняет, — в итоге выдавливает Абуто и делает еще одну попытку выдернуть руку. Безуспешную, как и несколько предыдущих.

— О, — глаза Кагуры распахиваются, — тебе больше и не нужно ничего говорить. И это меняет всё.

В следующий момент Абуто теряет точку опоры, чтобы сразу же столкнуться лопатками с кирпичной кладкой задней стены бара. Сейчас они ещё дальше от освещённого фонарем участка, с ног до головы завернутые в сумеречную дымку. Кагура прижимает его… нет, вжимается в него, что есть силы, недвусмысленно трется грудью о его ребра, касается руками всюду, где только может достать. Её губы скользят вдоль шеи Абуто, оставляют короткие поцелуи на подбородке, и можно быть уверенным — на чуть посеребревшей от времени темной щетине найдутся разводы красной помады. 

Слегка дезориентированный и ошалевший от подобного Абуто начинает сопротивляться, лишь когда юркая ладонь пытается пробраться к нему в брюки. Собрав все силы, он отталкивает Кагуру и поднимает руки в защитном жесте. Драться, естественно, он не собирается, но обозначить дистанцию попросту обязан. Кагура отшатывается на какой-то фут. В её взгляде — жаждущем и алчном — плещется желание и, пожалуй, зачатки ярости.

— Ты совсем рехнулась? — Абуто пытается говорить грозно, но хрипотца в голосе всё равно выдает вполне резонную реакцию его организма на происходящее.

Гортанный смешок вырывается из горла Кагуры вместе со странным бульканьем, точно она собирается сейчас скатиться в истерику. Впрочем, стоит отдать ей должное — она практически мгновенно берет эмоции под контроль. Сжимая-разжимая кулаки, Кагура несколько долгих мгновений буравит взглядом землю, а после вскидывает голову так, чтобы смотреть Абуто прямо в глаза.

— Ты можешь взять меня сзади, так разница между нами будет практически незаметна, — выплевывает она с абсолютно сумасшедшей ухмылкой. 

Сейчас, как никогда прежде, она и правда напоминает ему Камуи. Обозленного на весь мир, жаждущего непонятного отмщения, готового убить в порыве азартного гнева кого угодно, даже собственных отца и сестру, Камуи.

— Зачем тебе это? — только и может спросить Абуто едва слышно.

— Потому что я тоже… — Кагура глотает воздух ртом, прежде чем продолжить: — Я тоже с ним спала. И он тоже от меня сбежал. Ты должен понимать.

Абуто не готов кривить душой: он и вправду понимает. Где-то глубоко в подсознании царапается мысль о том, что подобные отношения между братом и сестрой — в корне неправильны, но у него нет права учить кого-либо уму-разуму. Не после того, как поддался на увещевания собственного воспитанника и однажды оказался с ним в постели. И еще десяток раз после — в постели, в заброшенных зданиях, даже в туалетной кабинке на одной из захудалых космических заправок. Не ему проводить линии, что-то запрещать и толкать речи о верных поступках. Впрочем, сейчас же он может поступить трезво…

— Если думаешь, что пожалеешь, то разрешаю списать всё на хреновый алкоголь, съевший не отбитые в боях остатки ума, — подначивает Кагура, точно читая его мысли. А после совершенно внезапно меняется в лице, разом сбрасывая несколько лет и смотря почти по-детски умоляюще: — Пожалуйста, Абуто… Я хочу, чтобы меня хотя бы еще один раз что-то связало с ним… _так_.

Абуто едва слышно стонет, ощутимо прикладываясь затылком к стене, а после опускает руки. Желание прекратить весь этот театр абсурда — огромное, но прикоснуться к тонкой, похожей на алебастровую кожу, пока еще затянутую в практически не оставляющее простора для воображения короткое белое кимоно, хочется еще больше. Кагура, понимая, что возражений больше не последует, издает победный вскрик и снова оказывается рядом.

В этот раз всё иначе. Абуто больше не застывший соляной столб, он не только получает, но и отдает: проводит подушечками пальцев по скуле, затем спускается ниже и потирает жаждущий внимания сосок сквозь ткань. Ему нравится мягкое податливое тело рядом. Кагура едва слышно стонет ему куда-то в шею, а после впивается губами в ключицу, вылизывая и целуя каждый участок кожи. Абуто запускает пятерню в её волосы, выдергивает оттуда дурацкие палочки-заколки, и роскошная рыжая копна обрушается волнами на тонкие девичьи плечи. Он даже не думал, что они у неё настолько отросли. Наблюдая за непослушными завитками у самой шеи, Абуто испытывает дикую необходимость прочертить линию волос языком, но Кагура хватает его пальцами за подбородок, заставляет взглянуть в глаза, а после обрушивается с поцелуями на губы. 

Она целуется рьяно и пылко, не гнушаясь кусаться и дразниться, ведет кончиком языка по кромке зубов Абуто, вылизывает нёбо и стонет при этом всём так похабно, что у Абуто тут же встаёт. Когда Кагура чувствует его эрекцию бедром, то отстраняется с хриплым смешком и подмигивает:

— О, кое-кто готов к бою. И что же нам скажет наш маленький вице-капитанчик? 

С этими словами она опускается на колени, проводит раскрытой ладонью по животу Абуто, а после вырывает пуговицу брюк с мясом, отшвыривая её куда подальше.

— Эй! — недовольно шипит Абуто, но улыбка Кагуры забивает дух.

— Боже, мне так стыдно, — с напускной игривостью лепечет она, стаскивая с него белье. — О! — завидев перед собой член, она хмыкает: — А вице-капитанчик далеко не маленький…

— Кагура, дьявол тебя разде… Ох…

Абуто приходится захлопнуться на полуслове, потому что Кагура, проведя языком по чувствительной головке, сначала легонько дует на неё, а после жадно обхватывает её губами. Перед глазами тут же вспыхивают белые пятна, а еще — обрывки образов: то отсасывающий ему в туалете заправки Камуи, всё пытающийся взять поглубже, несмотря на рвотный рефлекс, то сама же Кагура, еще полчаса назад так эффектно пьющая с горла бутылки. Абуто не может сказать, что у Кагуры отлично получается делать минет, но жар её рта слишком потрясающий, как и темп, с которым она насаживается на его член; так что он, пожалуй, даже ненадолго теряется во времени. К тому же, у основания члена находятся её ладонь, и она то помогает себе, надрачивая, то легонько скользит пальцами к мошонке, щекоча и размазывая по коже слюну и предэякулят. 

Выпустив член изо рта, Кагура принимается его вылизывать по всей длине, и Абуто жмурится от абсолютно невероятного контраста зябкого вечернего воздуха и её горячего дыхания. Когда юркий язык касается яичек, Абуто приглушено стонет и впивается пальцами в рыжий затылок, подначивая Кагуру снова взять в рот. 

Только пора бы, пожалуй, привыкнуть, что этим семейством невозможно помыкать и командовать.

Кагура на несколько ужасно коротких мгновений обхватывает губами только головку, выписывая языком невозможные узоры на расщелине уретры, а после отстраняется с пошлым хлюпаньем, оставив напоследок слишком целомудренный поцелуй на самом кончике члена.

— Скулы сводит, — с невозмутимым спокойствием поясняет она, точно жалуясь на плохую погоду. Абуто обхватывает член ладонью и притягивает Кагуру для поцелуя. Теперь она совсем слегка горчит его собственным вкусом на губах и языке, но Абуто откровенно плевать. Она просящая, она отзывчивая, а самое главное — она так похожа на того, о ком получалось слишком долго не вспоминать.

Разведя полы кимоно, Абуто рычит: на Кагуре нет нижнего белья. Её губы разъезжаются в дикой усмешке, дразня и подначивая. Сумасшедшая, абсолютно чокнутая девчонка. На чужой далекой планете, в таком одеянии, с такими намерениями… Абуто едва задевает пальцами клитор, и Кагура вздрагивает, вцепившись пальцами ему в плечи, а затем откидывает голову назад и протяжно стонет. Кажется, то, чем они здесь занимаются, больше не секрет для всей округи. 

Да и плевать. Потому что даже только двум пальцам безумно тесно внутри Кагуры. Она дрожит в объятиях Абуто, все интенсивней насаживаясь и пытаясь нарастить темп, а он, хоть и хочет ее до поджимающихся яичек, боится, что она попросту не выдержит напора.

— Идиот, — шипит Кагура, стискивая плечи ещё сильнее. Абуто лишь слегка морщится — не то из-за едва различимого за шумом крови в ушах хруста в костей, не то потому, что, кажется, начал думать вслух.

— Тебе может быть больно, — шепчет он, чувствуя восхитительно липкую влагу на собственных пальцах и принимаясь потирать слишком чувствительный клитор.

— Больнее, чем он, ты все равно не сделаешь, — рвано выдыхает Кагура, широко лизнув мочку уха и утыкаясь носом в шею Абуто.

Очередное упоминание Камуи окончательно срывает предохранители. Всего мгновение, глубокий стон и рывок — и это уже Кагура прижата к стене: царапает короткими ногтями кирпич, прогибается в пояснице и подставляет задницу, желая наконец-то получить необходимую разрядку. Абуто сплевывает на ладонь, размазывает слюну по члену и, надеясь причинить как меньше дискомфорта, аккуратно приставляет головку к влажному входу. Кагура, не то всхлипнув, не то засмеявшись, ещё подается назад и так восхитительно насаживается, что у Абуто перехватывает дыхание.

Нет, она не девственница, да и как бы ей быть таковой, раз она сама словами через рот сказала, что спала с Камуи; но внутри неё слишком — _потрясающе и слегка пугающе одновременно_ — узко. Абуто медленно толкается пару раз на пробу, пытаясь приловчиться, а после слышит приглушенное шипение:

— Подбери сопли и трахни меня уже наконец.

Это семейство всё еще прекрасно командует и помыкает. Особенно Абуто. Поэтому он не смеет ослушаться. С каждым новым толчком, все еще аккуратным, но более ощутимым, он начинает ускоряться. Кагура раззадоривает его громкими протяжными стонами, время от времени сжимаясь ещё крепче вокруг члена. В какой-то момент Абуто по старой привычке собирает разметавшиеся по спине волосы в кулак, и она поначалу замирает, а после… подается к нему настолько резко, что насаживается практически до конца. Абуто тянет ее за волосы ближе, принимаясь вколачиваться в беспорядочном и слегка сумасшедшем темпе. Он совершенно точно уверен, что на бедре останутся синяки от его пальцев, но не способен сейчас контролировать собственную силу. Да и чего же бояться — он ведь сейчас с ято.

С синеглазым, рыжеволосым и ненасытным ято.

— Камуи, — резко выдыхает Абуто с последним толчком и прикрывает глаза. Он чувствует пульсацию собственного члена и то, как Кагура судорожно сжимается вокруг него, кончая всего лишь несколькими секундами позже. Он не уверен на сто процентов, но в случае необходимости готова поставить половину своего месячного заработка на то, что на пике оргазма она тоже произнесла _не его_ имя.

Мягко отстранившись, он пытается восстановить дыхание и кое-как заправляет уже обмякший, хотя и все еще липкий от спермы и девичьих соков член в белье. Тяжелые вдохи и выдохи слышатся на расстоянии протянутой руки, но у Абуто больше не остается сил беспокоиться о Кагуре — почему-то он уверен, что она придет в себя быстрее него самого.

Так и случается. Ритмичное щелканье колесика зажигалки, раздавшееся спустя несколько десятков секунд, заставляет его распахнуть прежде прищуренные глаза. Кагура стоит, опершись спиной о стену, и выглядит чудовищно прекрасно — с растрепанными волосами, полураспахнутым кимоно, размазавшейся у губ помадой и чертовой тонкой кисеру, кончик которой спрятан во рту. Она жмурится, делая затяжку, медленно выдыхает струйку дыма и поворачивается к пялящемуся на нее Абуто. Несколько секунд они рассматривают друг друга молча, а затем она расплывается в уже привычной улыбке и шепчет:

— Ты все еще думаешь вслух, дубина. Но ты прав. _Его имя_ прозвучало дважды.


End file.
